Payback
by Twitcher
Summary: Phoenix really should have seen it coming. There's no such thing as a free cat. Or an innocent prosecutor.


_**Author's Note: **__Just a little short story to tide me over… I'm breaking my resolution of no more new stories pretty blatantly… Unless I make this a series of little one offs… Hmmm…_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own the characters but if I get dragged to court even though I disclaimed… Can I have Phoenix as my defense attorney? _

* * *

Finally, _finally_ it was over. The trial had been tiring, almost impossible and there had been several moments where I had been sure I was going to lose. But most of the trials I attend are like that anyway. There were the surges of excitement when I scored a point and that odd feeling where it seems the bottom of my stomach had dropped out when my point was torn apart by that ruthless, frilly prosecutor.

Today I hadn't even bothered shooting my usual victory smirk at the aforementioned frilly prosecutor. I had been too worn-out and thirsty to even try it.

I had taken Maya to a burger joint afterwards, bought her a burger and got myself a cold soda. Coffee was too heavy to drink right now so the alternative source of caffeine was pretty refreshing even if I could practically feel the cavities forming in my teeth from all the sugar. Plus those annoying neon lights and jukebox were grating on my nerves. The fifties died about fifty years ago and as far as I am concerned they should have taken the diners with them.

"But honestly Nick, I thought Edgeworth had you there with his little comment about the boarded up chimney but when you fired back about the gas fire it was like a verbal punch to the gut!" Maya was chirping happily. "Although you looked pretty stupid when you pulled out the wrong evidence again. Do you even bother labeling that stuff?"

"Isn't that your job?"

"… I can't talk. Mouth's full."

I figured as much.

So after we finally made it out of the neon and checkered linoleum madhouse we went back to the office. I slid my jacket off my shoulders, throwing it on the couch, loosened my tie and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. Much better. Maya giggled.

"What?" I asked her wearily.

"Just your little ritual there. You do it every time we come back here."

I said nothing and stalked into Mia's office, which still isn't my own. Too many echoes and memories stuck to it I guess. Anyway I sat down in Mia's… My chair and began going over a case file that I should have gone through and filed about two weeks ago…

…

Well my work ethic abandoned me pretty quickly and I found myself gazing out the window at the dark city buildings stark against the pink and orange sky. It was peaceful… It would have been more peaceful if that creepy bellboy come manager hadn't put that telescope on the balcony of that blasted hotel room so that people could peer into my office. It was often just too tempting to pull faces or rude gestures at the nosey hotel guests… And I've written to the council about it. I'm pretty certain it's an invasion of privacy.

"Niiiiiick!" Maya practically trilled

I flopped down across my desk. "Whaaaaaaaat?" I groaned back. "You've had a burger, what can it possibly be now?"

"Can I go home now? The Pink Princess is on soon and I don't want to…"

"Maya. Just go."

She made that weird squeaky noise that most girls make when they've gotten their own way. "Thanks Nick! I'll see you tomorrow!"

If I don't die from eating nothing but cup noodles…

I waited until I heard her slam the door to the office before getting up and closing the blinds. Those case files had to be done and damn it I was going to get them finished!

…

Before the next mountain of paperwork comes along…

It was about nine o'clock when I gave in to hunger and tiredness. I grabbed my briefcase and slung my jacket over my shoulders, locked up the office and headed for my apartment/black hole of mess.

I got in the door, dumped my things on the ground and made a break for the shower.

I have a good shower. A really good one. I hate those ones that just dribble and don't get all that hot. Then there are those ones that have a good pressure but don't get past freezing. My least favorites are the ones that have dreadful pressure but get really hot. Mine is just heavenly. Perfect water pressure, awesome temperature. I just love it. I can spend hours in that shower and often do.

When I finally managed to get out of the shower I slipped into some old sweatpants and collapsed onto the couch. I was just picking up this book I've been reading when the doorbell buzzed. It doesn't ring anymore…

So I hauled myself off the sofa assuming that it was Larry, drunk already and trying to crash on my couch. I'd let him of course. I'm just great like that.

I swung the door open irritably and was both shocked and horrified to see…

Edgeworth, in person on my doorstep.

While I was standing there, clad in nothing but my sweatpants, five o'clock shadow and wet hair not defying gravity. Of course his hair was doing exactly what he wanted it to and that frilly outfit of his had not a thread out of place.

"Uh…" I managed to get out.

"Good evening Wright."

Just three words and I feel mocked…

"Ur, um… Hey there?"

He gave me a cool look. "Wright… I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

This doesn't sound good…

"Oh? What's that?" I asked, shivering as the chilly night air hit my skin.

Edgeworth smirked. "I have recently been adopted by this stray cat… I can't really look after him what with Pess and all… I was wondering if you could take him for me."

I bit my lower lip. A cat? Well they do tend to look after themselves… They don't need walks or anything… All it would need is food in the morning and evening and an open window…

"Well… I guess I could…" I said eventually.

Edgeworth smirked again. I don't think I've ever seen a genuine smile from this guy. He's like a statue only… You know, alive. He picked up a cardboard box that had apparently once held a coffee machine (a real flash one too… Must be nice to have all that cash) but now contained a cat.

I opened the flaps and beheld… The scraggiest looking cat I had ever seen. His black coat was all matted, almost spikey, he was missing a green eye, his ears resembled holly leaves, his teeth resembled vampire fangs hanging out of his mouth and he was as skinny as a coat stand.

I don't know what brought it about but I felt a sort of kinship with the little guy. I lifted him out of the box and looked into its single eye.

"He's gorgeous," I said seriously.

Edgeworth looked thoroughly puzzled. "He is? I thought he looked a bit like you. All messy and spikey."

I lowered the cat into my arms and gave Edgeworth a deadpan look. "Actually I reckon the cat looks much better than me currently."

Edgeworth did another smirk. "Now that you mention it he does. Now I have to go Wright. I'm a busy man."

He had me fooled. He looks pretty dang feminine to me…

"Yeah. See you on Friday."

"Thursday Wright. Larry said Thursday."

And with that he turned and headed away along the concrete walkway, the wind mussing up his hair.

Serves him right.

I put the cat down onto the linoleum floor and he wandered about sniffing stuff and looking around. I stood back and watched him. He needed a name… Meh. I'd leave that to Maya. She's good with that kind of thing.

Poor cat was probably going to end up being named Samurai.

I found a can of tuna in the fridge and opened it, reeling from the fishy smell as I forked it onto a plate. I really hate tuna but Gumshoe brought some around when Maya let it slip that I hadn't been able to afford much in the way of food. I put the plate on the floor and watched as the cat sped over and scarfed it down. Blimmin' greedy thing.

I watched as he curled up happily on the couch before turning in myself. I had paperwork tomorrow. Lots and lots of it. I had just slipped under the blankets when I felt a warm weight spring up and settle down on my feet. Well that was nice.

Then a few moments later I heard a noise like a miniature wood chipper start up. I sat up in surprise.

It was the cat.

It snored.

I groaned and flopped back into the bed, clamping a pillow over my ears.

When Thursday rolled around I looked something like a panda gone wrong. That cat (now named Ratbag) was unstoppable. If I shut him out of my room it wailed in a raspy, dismal tone until I let him in. Then he would sit on my feet and do his wood chipper impression all flippin' night.

"Hey! Nick! Over here!"

I looked up tiredly and saw Larry sitting with Edgeworth at a table. Larry had insisted we all get together once in a while for some reason. This time he'd chosen an Italian place; the meal was on him of course.

"Woah Nicky. You look dreadful," said Larry the ever tactful as I sat down.

I glared balefully at Edgeworth. "It's all his fault."

Edgeworth looked over the top of his menu, the picture of innocence. "How so?"

Oh he knew. He so knew.

"Only you would give me a snoring cat."


End file.
